


Empty.

by letswriteafanfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abused Zayn, Alternate Universe, Bottom Zayn, Depressed Zayn, I Don't Know Where This Is Going, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Sad Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letswriteafanfiction/pseuds/letswriteafanfiction
Summary: What had Zayn done to deserve this? What had he done wrong, why was he being taken away from the only place he's ever known. Even though Zayn already knew the answer, he couldn't help as it ran through his mind for what felt the thousandth time today. Zayn searched his mind for something to say, for something to break the eerie silence that had fallen into his room. Well, what used to be his room. It seemed as though everything that had made the room his, was gone. His things had been stripped from the room, and packed into an old suitcase that belonged to his mom, and a duffel bag that was his dads. He knew they were going with him, so he could try to make his new home more comfortable. But he would never thing of it as home. It would never truly be his. He was going to be put with strangers, he was being taken from his family to go be a burden on another. He knew this was the only way, his family couldn't afford to move. But he had to, so he, alone, would make the move.





	1. Chapter One.

 

     What had Zayn done to deserve this? What had he done wrong, why was he being taken away from the only place he's ever known. Even though Zayn already knew the answer, he couldn't help as it ran through his mind for what felt the thousandth time today. Zayn searched his mind for something to say, for something to break the eerie silence that had fallen into his room. Well, what  **used** to be his room. It seemed as though everything that had made the room his, was gone. His things had been stripped from the room, and packed into an old suitcase that belonged to his mom, and a duffel bag that was his dads. He knew they were going with him, so he could try to make his new  **home** more comfortable. But he would never thing of it as home. It would never truly be his. He was going to be put with strangers, he was being taken from his family to go be a burden on another. He knew this was the only way, his family couldn't afford to move. But he had to, so he, alone, would make the move.

 

     "Zayn?" The fifteen year old boy came back from his thoughts, wondering who was with him. His family was away, he had said his goodbyes to them only hours before. But he was reassured to see it wasn't a stranger. Although, he couldn't really call her not one. He had known his case worker, Lily, for two weeks, but to him it felt like a life time. Dealing with the aftermath of his secret being let out, seemed to age Zayn mentally a few years. "We should get going soon." She said in a softer tone, having noticed the startled look he had gotten from her speaking the first time.

 

     "I'll be down in a minute." He said, almost too quiet for her to hear. But when she nodded her head and left him alone, he knew she got the message. He looked back into the room that had been his world for fifteen years, his hiding place. He knew when he was in his room, he was in his own little world. The room wasn't much: the walls that had been white had slowly turned duller, the dresser had broken knobs and one drawer didn't even fully come out, under his bed sheets, his bed had a couple of holes but he had flipped it to make it look better, and his wood floor was chipped from years of having stuff thrown onto it, stuff being moved around, and just plain wear. He took all of this in, knowing it would be a while before he could see it again. Zayn let it all sink in, before he finally brought himself to turn and head down the stairs, and out of the house.

 

     Waiting for Zayn outside was his social worker Lily, who stood next to her car patiently. They had already loaded his stuff into the trunk, so all he would have to do know was get in. Taking one last look at the house, Zayn got into the car without a word. He buckled himself in, and instantly, took to leaning his head against the window. He hoped that would show he didn't want to talk, without him having to be straight forward. Lily was always nice to him, but she was only nice because she had to be. Of course, that was what Zayn thought. He heard the drivers side door open, and listened to Lily as she buckled in and closed her door. There was a few moments of silence, and he knew she was looking at him. He could feel it, but he acted as if he was oblivious and shifted to look like he was trying to get comfortable. After another moment, she finally shifted the car into gear and they were pulling out of the drive way. Zayn didn't look back this time, knowing he would most likely cry if he did.

 

     After a couple minutes of silence he heard the radio come on, but it was low. Just to have some noise. The music made Zayn relax, because it meant she knew he didn't want to talk. So he let himself really get comfortable, because this ride was a few hours and he didn't think he wanted to be awake the whole time. And surely enough, fifteen minutes later he feel asleep with his head against the window.

 

     _It was Zayn's eleventh birthday, but it was the aftermath. His parents were cleaning up the mess Zayn, his friends, and family made just half an hour before. Zayn was taking the last of his new toys and other presents up to his room. He set them down on his bed, when he heard his uncle talking. Alexander, or Alex wasn't his real uncle. He was just an old family friend, he had known his dad before Zayn was even born._

 

_"Want to spent the night at my house Zayn? We could hang out, like men." Alex said with a smile. Newly eleven year old Zayn grinned, and puffed out his chest. He liked being called a man. He had been telling everyone to stop calling him a kid ages ago._

 

_"Yeah! What are we going to do?" Zayn asked, excited to spend a night with his uncle. He had done it before, but this would be different. But he didn't know that, he didn't know this would change him forever._

 

_"You'll find out later, but I'll go talk to your mom and dad." Alex said, his smile turning from innocent to mischievous as he turned and descended the stairs. And surely enough fifteen minutes later, Zayn had a backpack ready for a night away from home. He hugged his parents goodbye and happily went to the car._

 

_Once there, Alex opened up a beer and drank it happily, while Zayn watched. And knowing an eleven year old boy wouldn't turn his offer down, he offered some to him. Just a sip though, and he couldn't tell his parents. And a sip turned into a few, and a few turned into a whole beer to himself. His body didn't take to it well, and within the hour he was fast asleep. He couldn't tell what was going on around him. Or what was happening to him._

 

_The next day Zayn woke up, in the worst pain he had ever been in. Tears came to his eyes, as he wriggled around the bed. It was coming from his bottom, and he couldn't figure out what happened to him. But when his uncle walked in, he was happy to tell him._

 

_"I fucked you." Alex said simply, as if what he had done was perfectly okay. A sob came out of Zayn, and thats when Alex turned mean. "And you're not going to tell anyone, got it? Because they'll know you took me so well, that you let me fuck you. That your a fag."_

 

_Zayn only got up because Alex made him, telling him he had stuff to do and he was going home. Again, the older man told him not to tell. Told him it would make it worse if he did._

 

_An hour later Zayn came home, and when his mother asked what was wrong he said he was tired. She didn't hear him throwing up later that day, or at night when he couldn't sleep without having nightmares of what happened. To Zayn's horror, it happened more than that one time. He couldn't tell his parents he didn't want to go to Alex's because they would think something is wrong and they could figure it out. Beer wasn't needed after the first time, Zayn knew better than to ask for it from Alex. Plus, he became cruel and didn't care if Zayn was intoxicated or not. And Zayn didn't tell, because they would figure out that their son was a fag and kick him out of the house._

 

_The person that noticed there was something wrong with Zayn, was his gym teacher Mr. Cook. The teacher had been getting complaints about Zayn being late to his classes immediately after class, and he had to figure out why. Then, he would talk to Zayn about this before he got more detentions. From his office he watched Zayn just stand there as the other boys changed and left, and only when they left did Zayn begin to change himself. He was curious as to why, so he walked out of his office and towards Zayn to ask. But before he caught the other boys attention, and got too close he seen bruises on his chest, upper arms, and legs. Knowing he couldn't confront Zayn now, he quickly hurried away and back to his office._

 

_An hour later Mr. Cook was standing in the principal's office with a police officer, the principal of the school, and the school counselor. And then, they were joined by Zayn who denied anything was wrong. He stood by that statement for over half an hour, claiming Mr. Cook had seen the aftermath of him wrestling with some other boy. And then, suddenly it turned to pleas to leave him alone. Questions of their intent, if they were trying to make fun of him for being a fag. He was a mess, so he was escorted to the hospital to be examined because they knew something was wrong. Very wrong. And there, the officers suspensions became stronger as they heard yells coming from the hospital room, which was pleas from Zayn for the doctor not to perform a rape exam._

 

_Only after his mother was brought in and settled down did she let them sedate Zayn, so they could get the information they needed. It didn't take long after that for Zayn to tell them who it was. To his parents horror, he told the officers who had done this to him. And even when it started, and when was the last attack. He had been so ashamed, he expected his parents to hate him after that but they didn't. They loved him just the same._

 

     Zayn woke up with a jerk of the car, his head had hit the window when Lily drove over a bump. He reached up to rub his forehead, and that's when he found out he was sweating. He grabbed the neck of his t-shirt, brought it up and wiped his face off. This seemed to catch Lily's attention, because next thing she was asking if he was okay. Only after he told her that he was fine did he notice they were driving past very nice houses. He watched quietly, wondering if they were almost there. He looked at the car radio to find out the time, showing that he had been asleep for almost two hours. After just a few more minutes, they pulled into the driveway of one of the nicer houses on the block.

 

     "This is it." Lily said, smiling at him as she got out of the car and headed to the back. He shot her a forced tight smile, not being able to do much else. Zayn let out a soft sigh as he got out and headed to the back. He took the duffelbag from her, and tried to get the suitcase but she said she could get it. Not wanting to argue Zayn turned and headed to the door slowly. So slowly that Lily was already knocking on the door when Zayn was only going up the steps to meet her.

 

     "They will love you." She said reassuringly, as Zayn tried to make himself as small as possible to hide completely behind her. He was about to meet the family that would be taking care of him, and he couldn't help but be terrified.


	2. Chapter Two.

 

     Zayn took in a deep breath, as he heard shuffling behind the door. He had been given the basics of who he was going to be staying with. He wasn't sure if he was afraid of meeting the parents or the boy around his age first. Teenagers could be cruel. But he knew if it was between the dad and the son, it would definitely be the older of the two. He knew all men weren't like Alex, but he couldn't help but be apprehensive.

 

     The front door of the house opened, to show Anne, and Robin Twist. Zayn held his breath for a few silent seconds, as they looked over at him. Once realizing the agonizing silence, Anne smiled at Zayn before she averted her attention to Lily.

 

     "It's nice to see you again Lily, will you be staying for dinner?" Anne asked, politely as she and Robin stepped aside so the two could get off the porch. Zayn let his eyes fall to the floor as he heard Lily decline, even though he wasn't completely comfortable with her he'd known her the longest out of everyone.  He let his eyes roam the few inches between the floor and everyone's ankles, but he didn't stray from that. But then, he heard his name. He was torn from his thoughts as he looked up at the eyes of all three adults, wondering what he had missed.

 

     "What?" He asked softly, wanting to shrink behind Lily once more, so he didn't have to be under the gaze of all of them. He watched as they all exchanged glances, before Lily finally spoke up.

 

     "I was just introducing you to Anne," Lily said, gesturing to Anne who smiled warmly at him. "And Robin." She said, as Robin gave Zayn the same warm smile his wife had. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, not sure what to say. But finally he managed a hello, but he didn't give them the same smile. He couldn't believe two complete strangers were willing to let him live in their house, with another teenage boy to raise. He knew from Lily that he was only a year older than Zayn, but that hadn't made him feel any more comfortable with the whole idea.

 

     "Harry is upstairs moving the last few things out of the guest room, which will now be yours." Anne said, with a smile as she gestured for Zayn to follow her. He glanced back at Lily, hoping she would suddenly say this was a bad idea and take him back home. But after a few seconds of nothing, Zayn pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he headed up the stairs, after the woman that was being so kind to him. He knew he could have ended up somewhere worse, but he couldn't help the heavy feeling he had gotten the second he walked into the house.

 

     Once at the top of the stairs Anne called for her son, Harry who came out of the third door down the hallway, looking like a baby deer caught in headlights. He straightened up when he saw who his mother was with, a friendly smile appearing on his face.

 

     "Harry, this is Zayn. Can you show him to his room, and maybe help in settle in if he wants? Dinner will be ready soon." Anne said happily, before she turned around and went down the way her and Zayn came. It was silent between the two for a few moments, neither of them wanting to be the first to say something. Harry, to Zayn looked friendly.

 

     "Your room is next door to mine, which is there," Harry started after their momentary silence, pointing to the door next to the one he had stumbled out of. "The bathroom is the first door when you come up the stairs." He said sheepishly, with a small smile. Zayn couldn't help but give a small one back, even though Harry was older he just seemed to young. "I just have one box to get out of your room, before it's all yours." He turned and walked into the room he had told Zayn, was his. Zayn followed quietly, wondering if they had to go out of their way to clean it out from him.

 

     The room was much nicer than the one at his parents house. It was almost twice as big, and the furniture and the paint weren't worn down as his own was. There was a box sitting on the desk in the corner, which Harry instantly went to and picked up. While the older boy walked out of the room, Zayn allowed himself to examine the room better as he sat on the bed and set the duffel bag on the floor. A few minutes later, Harry came back into the room with his suitcase.

 

     "Lilly says she has to get back, but she'll talk to you next week." Harry said, walking over to Zayn and setting the suitcase onto the bed. "Would you like me to help you get unpacked?" He said, seeming fully ready to help him.

 

     "I got it, thanks." Zayn said, giving Harry a small smile knowing the decilne would be easier if he got a smile. It was easier to be more open to someone closer his age, but he wasn't going to get too comfortable. He knew if this family got tired of him, he would be sent back to Lily to find him somewhere else to stay. And he didn't want to get attached to Harry, or his parents.

 

     "Okay, if you need anything I'll be in my room, next door." Harry said, before heading out of the room. A few seconds later Zayn seen Harry's head pop into the door frame once more. "My mom will call us down when the food is ready." And then after that, he disappeared once again.

 

     The first five minutes of being in the room, Zayn just examined everything. Down the the sheets on the bed, the dresser and small bookshelf in the corner, and the dresser which held a decent sized TV. This is more than he had ever had. Once he finally got himself to get up, Zayn began to put his cloths away. Fifteen minutes after that, he was putting the last of his things away. His drawing notebook was set onto the desk, his framed photo on him, his parents, and siblings was put on top of the book shelf.

 

     He heard his name and Harry's, being called from downstairs and he knew that the food was ready. Even though he wasn't sure if he really wanted to eat, he knew it would be rude not to go downstairs. He spared one last glance of the room that would now be his, before he headed out of the room. He saw Harry bounding down the stairs, and he couldn't help but spare a smile. If Zayn let himself be friendly with Harry, he could see them being friends.


	3. Author's Note;;

Hello everyone!!

I plan on updating soon, but my computer is out of commission, but I do plan on getting it fixed soon. 

So until then I will be writing drafts in my notebook, if you have anything you want me to add in comment below and I'll try to add as much as I can.

Oh, and if your into roleplaying message me on kik; ziamverse . I RolePlay more tunable ziam so message me. Even if you don't RolePlay and want to talk, message away.

( If you don't have any prompts I have plenty. )

\- Briana


	4. Chapter Three.

 

     "You start school this upcoming Monday, Zayn," Anne said to Zayn, with a smile before taking a bite of her chicken. "I thought you'd like a few days to settle into your new surroundings." Zayn nodded with a fake smile. He muttered a small thank you. Anne was very nice, Zayn couldn't deny that. He just didn't feel comfortable here, he wanted to be home. In his room, where he could forget about the world, forget about Alex. Anne had went all out for dinner, it was a fancier chicken dish, she had told him the name but he wasn't really listening. He didn't want to be rude, but he was thinking about other things. About his family, what they were doing at this moment. He wondered if they missed him as much as he missed them.

 

     Zayn looked up from his plate of food, which he had been pushing around with his fork. Anne and Robin were looking at him, with smiles on their faces. When they noticed Zayn was looking at them, they quickly went back to eating their food. Zayn shrunk back a little, before taking a small bite of his food. He wasn't feeling hungry at all, but he didn't want to be rude and not eat anything. Zayn glanced over at Harry who was currently taking a bite of his food.

 

     "Are me and Harry going to go to the same school?" Zayn asked, speaking up from his normal quiet two word responses. He didn't know Harry too well, but he knew him better than he would know every other kid at school. He wasn't even sure if Harry would want Zayn to follow him around school, like a lost puppy. He looked back at Harry, who looked up at him and smiled.

 

     "Of course we'll go to the same school." Harry said, back to his chipper self. "We basically have the same schedule besides two classes, but at least one of my best mates are in each class. So you'll always know someone." He said, happy with himself. "Do you want to meet my friends tonight, I'm going to see them tonight for a little while.

 

     "Not tonight Harry, I don't want everything thrown at Zayn at once. He's in a new place, I don't want him to be overwhelmed." Anne answered quickly, and it's true Zayn want's to ease into it. Well, he doesn't want to do it at all but he would rather be out of the house and around people remotely around his age but he didn't want to speak against Anne. He doesn't want her to dislike him, he knows he's going to be sent back Lily soon but he wanted to try to make friends.

 

     "Okay, may I be excused?" Harry said, and when Anne said yes he took his plate to the sink to rinse it off. Once Harry was done, he sent Zayn a sad look before grabbing his sweater and heading out the door. Zayn bit his lip, wanting to go back up to the room he was staying in.

 

     "May I go back to my room, to put some other stuff away." Zayn said quietly, sending the two a soft smile. He hoped it would help them decide he could leave the table. At home, he could just leave the table. But he was hoping not to seem rude. Plus, Harry had asked to leave the table so he was going to follow his example.

 

"Sure, set your plate on the counter and I'll wash it." Robin said, smiling a bit at Zayn before continuing to eat. Zayn pushed the chair out, and picked up his plate. He walked to the trash and dumped his plate, and then he rinsed it. He didn't wanted to be treated with kid gloves. 

 

     Twenty minutes later and Zayn was laying down in bed, ready to go to sleep. He wouldn't be able to go to sleep any time soon but there was nothing else to do. And he would rather force himself to go to sleep before going downstairs to spend time with Anne and Robin. He felt bad thinking it, but they were so nice it made him a little uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is all over the place, I'm a bit rusty on writing a story so hopefully it isn't terrible.
> 
> I'm starting school soon, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next.
> 
> In the meanwhile, follow me on tumblr (https://multifandom-verse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
